Amy is kidnapped
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: Amy's kidnapped but mabye it is not what we think.
1. Chapter 1

Dan pov

I heard a crash; it came from Amy's and Nellie's room. I ran to see Amy gone and Nellie on the floor, unconscious. It wasn't long before Nellie woke up,

"I was attacked from behind."

The phone rang we both jumped, I retched for the phone. It was Mr. McIntyre.

"Hello we are going to put the clue hunt on hold, due to madrigal activity; we will send a private jet to pick you up in 30 minutes. You can't skip out you well have to come the easy way or hard way. We look forward to see you, Amy, and Nellie"

BBMM

The other line died.

"We have to go a private jet and go somewhere till the hunt is back on in 30 minutes."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine kiddo."

We arrived at the place that looked like a mansion. We walked in and saw everyone in the clue hunt even the starlings.

"Okay, now that we are all here let's get started. Madrigals have been stealing clues from all over the world. So for your safety we relocated you," Mr. McIntyre said. "Dan, Nellie where's Amy?"

Everyone looked at us with a concerned look. _Like they cared_.

"Yes, where is Amy?" Natalie purred.

"Like you don't know. I'm sure it has something to do with you and your evil mother." I snapped at her.

"For your information mum is with dad in Italy. She was no where near you and if she was she would have told us." Ian said like he knew what he was talking about.

"Well then who kidnapped her or did she just disappear into thin air leaving Nellie unconscious on the floor?" I asked.

"Mr. McIntyre said there is Madrigal activity." Mary-Todd Holt said. The whole room was quiet. Thinking what was happening to Amy right now.

"Well let's not worry about that now. You all need to tell me how many clues you have so we can conclude how will be the main target."

Everyone hesitated, but then told.

"Ted, Ned and I have 4 clues." Sinead said.

"I have 22 clues." Alistair said.

"I have 19 clues." Irina said.

"We have 11 clues." Hamilton said.

"I have 13 clues," Jonah said. "Yo, it's not fair the older peeps have more clues because they are older."

"Natalie and I have 18 clues." Ian said.

Now everyone looked at me. "Amy and I have 28 clues." I said.

Now everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"That's great Dan, now tell the truth." Hamilton demanded.

"That is the truth."

"Well, I think it is safe to conclude that was why Amy got kidnapped." Ian said quietly. Was it just me or did he sound upset.

"Maybe." I said.

Only I didn't know how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy pov

I sat on the couch with viper- we've been best friends since birth, really.

"I still don't get why you don't just tell them. I mean why do I have to kidnap you? Why can't it be our brainless monkeys?"

"And who are they?"

"You know Austin and the Boys."

"Oh, those brainless monkeys."

"Not the point."

"What am I going to tell them? Hey guys I am going off to complete the last task with viper, my partner, before we are officially the next leaders for the madrigals. Oh and Dan here's my dairy feel free to look through it."

Viper wore a smug look on her face. "You keep a diary?"

"Not. The. Point."

"Ok, but you need to prepare. I hear they are going to make in real nasty."

"Do we know where we're going to do it?"

"Again not sure, but I think the main building. We start at the top."

"Ok, so…. we are going to need….."

"Bungee, rope, dart guns, daggers-"

"Daggers?"

"So we can nail them to the wall. Ok. Ninja stars, more rope, daggers, extra bungee rope just in case."

I saw a picture of mom, dad, Grace, Dan, Viper, and I. It was the last time we were all here, together. I smiled.

"You know the next time you see him you will be a madrigal leader, one of the most feared Cahills."

"You know I can't wait until you and Dan see each other." I told Viper.

We started packing.

"So how is the clue hunt?" Viper asked.

"Did you know Isabel murdered my parents?"

She stayed quiet for a little while. "No, but did you know she is going to have a funeral next week."

"She is?"

"Now she is."

I smiled Viper always had my back. She is like my sister, even Dan thought of her like a sister. We are partners and we will be until we die. As well as Best friends. We make new guns, cars, and planes. She hates effort, but helps me anyway.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Paul, may I come in?" Paul was one of our training coaches.

"What's the password?" Viper shouted.

"Stake."

"Actually it was bake me a pie, but I'll take it."

His head poked through the door. "You girls ready."

"Yes." We grabbed our bags and walked out of our room.

Dan pov

I was looking around the room or more specific at the CDs I came across one that said Amy, Dan, and Viper meet's family.

_What?_

"Hey, Mr. McIntyre where are we?"

"Dan we're at one of grace's mansions"

"What's this" I said holding up the CD

"Ah, yes. You remember Viper, as I'm told she's your sister's best friend."

"Who is Viper can I see a picture of her?" Nellie chimed in.

I looked around a found a picture of mom, dad, Grace, Amy, Viper, and I. I showed Nellie and pointed at her.

"Viper's like a second sister although way more fun and tricky."

"Okay if you showed this picture to me before the clue hunt and said she was your cousin I would've believed you, now she looks so innocent."

I started laughing. Innocent. Viper. Right, that could happen.

Nellie looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"Well, viper is a Cahill although she's branchless like me."I looked back at Mr. McIntyre "So what's this?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Like I said this is grace's mansion."

"Oh well can I watch it?" I asked him.

"Of course, Dan."

I ran to my suitcase and got my laptop. I booted it up and started the video. It showed Viper and Amy they were maybe 6. They were talking, just talking. It made me wonder why Viper wasn't at the funeral. I kept watching. I saw Isabel yelling at me. Why isn't anyone helping me? Then Amy and Viper walked up to her.

"Auntie pickle bottom." Viper said in her cutest voice. Isabel looked down on her, but she didn't back off. Wow, Amy stood up to Isabel when she was 6. I guess she was braver.

"I told you little brats my name is not auntie pickle bottom, it is Isabel and you will address me as such." Isabel said.

"Sure thing, such." Viper said.

"Well such, just don't yell at my brother." Amy said as she walked behind Isabel and to my side.

"You don't tell me what to do." And Isabel continued as viper's hand was in her purse. Then Viper had a big smile across her face and pulled out Isabel's Wallet. She put it in her pocket and Amy interrupted Isabel. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I think my mommy and daddy are looking for me." Then she walked away with Viper and me.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care I continued to watch the movie.

At the end of the reunion Isabel and her husband, Vikram, stomped over to where Amy, Viper, Grace, my parents, and I was.

"Hello, Isabel. What's the problem?" My mom asked. I forgot what she sounded like.

"Your brats stole my wallet." She yelled and all the Cahills there stopped to watch. I saw the Holts, Starlings, Alistair, and Irina.

"That's a lie!" Viper said.

"No, we barrowed her wallet." Amy said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Give it back to me." Isabel demanded.

Viper handed it over. "Why do old people have to ruin everything?"

"What did you say?" Isabel asked.

"She called you old. Listen if you can, but I think you need a hearing aid."

Isabel stepped forward. "You should be afraid of me."

"But we're not." Viper and Amy said together as they stepped forward.

Isabel glared at them then started walking away.

Amy smiled, "See you at your 1,000th birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan pov

I kept watching videos of Viper and Amy they were like Partners in crime. One time Viper and Amy set Vikram's and Ivan's (Tomas leader) pants of fire. She stole Bae oh's dragon ring right off his finger without even noticing. Stole Cora's wallet then returned it with unicorns on it and ranch sauce in it. They burned Isabel's peruse one year. She soaked Eisenhower's Jacket in raw meat and that was the year grace was training dogs, he was running for two hours. They super glued rockets to the back of Isabel's shoes on Fourth of July. I can't believe my dorky sister was a master of pranks.

I came back in to the living room where everyone was just staring at each other. Watching each other's every move. Hamilton looked at me. "Where have you been, little buddy?" He's called me that since Russia, were we made an alliance.

"Watching some old video's of my sister and Viper. They were the pranking masters of the decade." I said.

"Really? What did they do?" Nellie asked.

"All kinds of stuff."

"Did they do anything to Ivan because he is really getting on my nerves?" Eisenhower asked.

"Yeah, they mostly seemed to get leaders."

Everyone seemed like they wanted to hear. I sighed. "Which branch leader do you want to hear first?"

Everyone looked at Ian and Natalie. "Lucian."

"Okay. They set Vikram's pants on fire twice, stole Isabel's purse and burned it four times, stole Isabel's wallet seven times, stink bombed your limo eleven times, and did more things that I don't even want to explain."

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. "I got video's to prove it."

**Amy pov**

Viper and I got in to our helicopter. Like Viper said we started at the top of the main building. There were some of our best martial arts trainers in there who had to attack us. Luckily we were already past that floor. We were almost to the end of the test. Three more madrigal agents came out, but with dart guns. Viper and I looked at each other. Viper cupped her hands and I stepped in it. She launched me in the air and I through the dagger at the ceiling and swung over the madrigal agents. Viper tripped them, their dart guns flew up in the air and their dart guns fell on the floor. Viper and I kicked the dart guns across the floor and walked out the door.

I saw Austin, Dalton, James, and Cody. A.K.A Austin and the boys. Twenty other madrigals were here. There was a stage and on top of that stage Fiske.

"Come on up here girls." Fiske said.

We walked up there and the people we fought came out and walked on stage along with two other people. One handed a CD to Fiske it was of what happened in there. When I was done Fiske spoke, "I think these two are loyal to one another, Respect everyone, show amazing team work, and are smart enough to realize or come up with a plan before 10 of our top agent. So, I am proud to announce our next branch leaders. Amy and Viper Cahill."

Everyone clapped and Viper and I hugged. We walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you," Viper started. "Since Amy and I found out we were Madrigals we trained as hard as we could. Hoping we could be at least top agents."

"But we didn't expect to go this far. So, thank you to trainers and friend for supporting us and just because we completed an amazing goal we are not going to stop training as hard as we can." I said.

The rest of the Madrigals clapped at our small speech. We bowed and walked back to our room. Viper ran strait to bed.

I went to sleep soon after.


End file.
